Akuma no Tamashi
by InfiKiss
Summary: Pemuda itu memiliki sepasang sayap hitam dan mengatakan akan mengambil jiwaku. Aku terpesona akan sosoknya yang mengagumkan. Dan kukatakan, aku akan memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. Tanpa aku tahu apa makna dari semua ini... Akumacchi, maafkan aku. Ayo kita jalan-jalan minggu depan nanti... / AoKise / Oneshoot!


Sepasang sayap hitam di tengah purnama.

Sepasang iris biru gelap yang menghanyutkan.

Suara yang berat dan menakutkan.

Dia berdiri disana.

Orang yang akan mengambil jiwaku…

.

.

**Akuma no Tamashi**

**.**

**.**

Suara derap kaki Kise Ryota menggema di sepanjang koridor perusahaan entertaint tempatnya bernaung selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati hanya memandanginya heran bercampur rasa ingin tahu. Pasalnya, jarang sekali model yang tengah naik daun ini berjalan terburu-buru terlebih lagi dengan eksprei wajah yang penuh emosi. Kise bahkan tak menyapa siapapun, bahkan kerap mengcuhkan orang yang memanggilnya.

Pikiran pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang kacau. Ya, kacau. Gara-gara sang manajer dengan seenak hati mengubah jadwal kerja Kise tanpa laporan dulu. Hari minggu yang seharusnya libur, maka akan ia gunakan untuk acara interview majalah. Padahal Kise sudah berjanji akan pergi dengan seseorang..

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?

Dengan secepat mungkin ia meniti tangga ke bawah, melongkap tiap dua tangga agar ia bisa cepat-cepat sampai ke lantai berikutnya. Sama sekali tak ada keinginan naik lift. Disaat begini, jika naik lift, yang ada Kise tidak akan tahan menunggu lift berjalan.

Sepersekian menit akhirnya pemuda itu keluar dari gedung tinggi yang tadi ia masuki. Cuaca panas Kanagawa langsung menerpa kulit putihnya, membuat Kise reflek menadahkan tangan di atas kepala sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

Ponsel sudah dalam kondisi mati, jadi si manajer tak akan menghubunginya untuk beberapa saat. Kise tak ingin diganggu. Kalau mengingat pembicaraannya dengan manajernya tadi, rasanya darah langsung naik ke atas kepala. Mendidih. Panas. Rasanya ingin sekali mengamuk saat itu juga.

Langkah Kise tergesa-gesa saat ia melewati trotoar. Selain tak ingin seeorang mengenali wajahnya, Kise juga tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk sampai di rumah. Hanya itu satu-satunya tempat ia bisa merasa tenang dan berpikiran jernih. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya tempat dimana Kise bisa bertemu dengannya…

Dengan orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lima belas menit mengendarai bus kota, Kise pun sampai di rumah. Kesibukan kedua orang tua di luar rumah membuat pemuda itu lebih sering tinggal seorang diri saja. Jadi Kise tak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan jika ia pulang dengan wajah cemberut.

Itu yang biasanya terjadi…

"Huh? Habis ditolak cinta atau menginjak kotoran burung di taman? Ooi, Kise,"

Uhh~ Suara menyebalkan itu akhirnya terdengar.

Kise bahkan belum melepas sepatunya, tapi orang yang ada di dalam rumah itu bisa dengan jitu menebak isi hati Kise yang tengah marah. Dilemparkan kedua sepatunya asal dan Kise berlari masuk ke ruang tengah, dimana suara itu berasal.

Alis Kise berkedut saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Seingatnya, pagi tadi saat ia pergi ruangan itu jelas tertatap rapi dan bersih. Tapi siang ini saat ia kembali ruang tengah itu bak diterpa badai dadakan. Berantakan. Dan kotor.

"AKUMACCHI!" teriak Kise spontan membahana begitu saja saat ia menuding ke arah pemuda yang asyik berbaring di lantai sambil menonton drama di TV.

Kini ruangan itu penuh dengan bungkusan snack berbagai rasa yang berserakan. Bantal sofa semua berada di lantai. Beberapa kaset DVD tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh pemuda itu. Benar-benar berantakan dan Kise tak suka melihatnya.

Merasa bising, pemuda itu menoleh. Menatap Kise dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Apa? Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli." Sahutnya ketus dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke TV layar datar di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi, Kise emosi. Ia langsung berlari, berdiri di depan TV dan mematikannya. Lalu berbalik, berkacak pinggang dan memelototi si pemuda yang gantian menatapnya tak terima.

"Ooi! Lagi seru!"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan hancurkan rumahku! Apa Akumacchi tidak memahami bahasa manusia, huh?!" Padahal Kise berharap bisa beristirahat tenang di rumah. Tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tak akan membiarkan Kise melakukannya.

Ahh~ Kise menyesal. Seharusnya ia tidak terpesona dengan pemuda itu lima hari yang lalu…

Ini semua benar-benar melelahkannya.

Kise masih ingat dengan jelas hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia panggil Akumacchi itu lima hari yang lalu. Hari itu Kise setengah mabuk karena dipaksa minum oleh rekan sesama model, tak peduli Kise masih dibawah umur. Kebetulan Kise tengah kelelahan dengan jadwal kerja yang super padat dan ia terkena sedikit masalah skandal dengan seorang aktris muda. Saat itu Kise benar-benar merasa hidupnya tengah kacau, berantakan dan tak berarti lagi.

Ketika itulah Kise melihatnya. Disaat ia setengah sadar melintasi sebuah perapatan jalan menuju rumah, seorang pemuda berdiri di tengah jalan. Seakan tengah menunggu kedatangannya. Pemuda itu tinggi, berkulit gelap dengan sepasang iris berwarna biru tua. Dan sepasang sayap hitam tampak terkembang di balik punggungnya.

Dia…seorang iblis.

"Aku akan memakan jiwamu…"

Iblis yang akan mengambil jiwa Kise.

Tapi kembali lagi, saat itu ia tengah mabuk. Bukannya takut, Kie justru berjalan mendekati iblis itu tanpa berkedip. Langkahnya sempoyongan dan ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja iblis itu tak segera menangkap tubuhnya. Membuat wajah mereka sempat berjarak cukup dekat dan Kise bisa melihat pantulan sinar purnama di kedua iris segelap malam itu.

Indah…

Mata yang sangat indah. Kuat, dalam dan menenangkan.

Kise terpesona.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Kise memeluk iblis itu erat. Melingkarkan kedua lenganya yang lunglai di lehernya. Menghirup aroma adas yang menguar dari tubuh iblis menawan itu.

Kise terkekeh, "Kalau Akumacchi ingin memakan jiwaku…dengan senang hati akan kuberikan kepadamu…"

Dan Kise menyesal mengatakan hal itu dulu.

Iblis itu melirik Kise yang masih termenung dengan wajah kesal. Sang iblis memang tak bisa membaca pikiran Kise, tapi ia bisa merasakan tekanan jiwa yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dari jarak jauh ia bisa tahu apakah Kise baik-baik saja atau tidak. Itu sebabnya saat Kise masuk ke rumah ia tahu emosi pemuda itu tengah naik.

"Apa?" Suaranya terdengar menantang.

Kise menggeleng sambil menghela nafas. Didudukan tubuhnya di lantai agar lebih rileks dan ia menatap Akuma sejurus. "Akumacchi, untuk minggu nanti sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku," gumamnya.

Kedua mata Akuma sontak mendelik. Yang tadinya berbaring segera beranjak duduk dan menatap kedua iris madu Kise seksama. Jelas kini kekhawatiran tampak di kedua iris biru malamnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan satu hari denganku, kan?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak." Nada kecewa yang kentara di suara Akuma membuat Kise menunduk merasa bersalah. "Maaf.."

"Tapi,"

"Ah!" Segera Kise memotong, "Kita tunda minggu depan saja. Bisa, kan? Akumacchi tak buru-buru pulang ke rumah Akumacchi, kan?" Kini kedua manik itu berbinar penuh harapan.

Akuma hanya mendengus. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggiran sofa. Kini pandangannya tertuju lurus ke jendela dimana sinar matahari masuk melaluinya. "Kau tak paham, Kise."

"Eh?"

Akuma mengacak rambutnya sambil berdeham. "Kau benar-benar tak paham kenapa aku muncul di hadapanmu."

Kedua mata Kise mengerjap keheranan mendengar ucapan Akuma. Tapi iblis itu jelas sekali tak berniat membicarakan apapun. Karena pada saat Kise membuka mulut untuk betanya, sayap Akuma muncul di balik pundaknya. Kedua sayap hitam itu membelenggu tubuh Akuma. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh itu menghilang, meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu kehitaman yang melayang jatuh ke lantai.

Kise masih tak paham.

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud Akuma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari dimana Kise bertemu dengan Akuma, memang tak ada hal buruk menimpanya. Kise juga tak tahu alasan kenapa Akuma memutuskan tinggal ditempatnya sementara. Yang ia tahu, Akuma mungkin menunggu saat dimana ia bisa memakan jiwa Kise seperti yang pemuda itu katakan malam itu. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, Kise tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan kemudian.

Apa ia harus memberikan jiwanya begitu saja? Itu artinya dia akan mati.

Tapi lawannya adalah Akuma. Jika Kise tak memberikan apa yang ia mau pun jawabannya akan tetap sama. Kise akan mati.

Ah~ Bukan berarti Kise bohong ketika ia mengatakan terpesona pada Akuma. Ia benar-benar terpesona kala itu. Menatap sepasang manik gelap itu membuatnya jatuh dalam perangkap Akuma dalam sekejapan mata.

Kise benar-benar menyukai Akuma itu. Tapi jika ia harus mati karena memberikan jiwa kepada Akuma… Itu sih lain soal!

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Kise tak lagi bertemu dengan Akuma. Entah Akuma marah atau kecewa karena janji Kise tak dipenuhi, Kise sama sekali tidak tahu. Yah, mungkin menghilangnya Akuma tidak terlalu berpengaruh toh akhirnya Kise tak perlu menyerahkan jiwanya kepadanya bukan?

Tapi tetap saja Kise merasa ada yang aneh.

"Ryota-kun,"

Kise menoleh saat suara sang manajer memanggilnya. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam dan interview akan segera dilakukan sebentar lagi. Sayangnya sejak pagi perasaan Kise tidak baik karena interview yang menghancurkan janjinya dengan Akuma. Yang membuat Akuma menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, Ryota-kun," sang manajer menggerutu. "Aku tahu interview dadakan ini mungkin membuatmu kesal. Lagipula rencana apa yang sebenarnya batal? Berkencan dengan pacarmu atau hanya mengurung diri di rumah?" godanya kemudian untuk membuat Kise menjadi lebih baik.

Apa Kise boleh menjawab jujur, bahwa interview itu merusak janjinya pergi dengan seorang Akuma? Oh, yeah~ Dengan itu Kise akan dianggap sudah gila. Tak ada Akuma di dunia. Paling tidak, tidak ada SEBELUM kau benar-benar bertemu dengan mereka.

"Jam berapa interview selesai?"

"Secepatnya. Aku janji. Dengan itu kau bisa ke tempat orang yang janjinya batal denganmu."

Menghela nafas, Kise beranjak berdiri dari kursi. Sejenak ia mematut wajahnya di cermin yang ada di ruang ganti dan mencoba mengulas senyum ceria seperti biasa. Kise sudah memutuskannya, begitu interview ini selesai ia akan mencari Akuma dan meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

Bulan masih teronggok manis di penghujung langit. Sudah nyaris tengah malam memang dan udara Kanagawa mulai dingin. Ini lebih dari yang Kise bayangkan. Interview tadi baru selesai jam sembilan malam. Lalu direktur meminta bertemu sebentar untuk memberikan tawaran menjadi bintang iklan televisi kepada Kise. Alhasil jam sepuluh lewat barulah ia keluar dari kantor dan mulai mencari Akuma.

Sejak tadi Kise hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah di sekitar komplek rumah. Berharap bisa menemukan Akuma di suatu tempat di sekitar sana. Tapi sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Akuma dimanapun.

"Akumacchi… Dimana dia," gerutunya pelan sambil mengusap kedua lengannya yang kedinginan.

Ingatan Kise berputar balik ke hari terakhir mereka bicara dan Kise ingat apa yang Akuma katakan saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak paham kenapa aku muncul dihadapanmu…" Itu kata Akuma.

"Kemunculan Akumacchi malam itu…apa ada alasan tersendiri?"

Tubuh Kise kembali gemetar dingin saat angin malam bertiup menerpa tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Kise mengusap kedua lengannya dan melanjutkan langkah di sekitar jalan untuk kembali mencari Akuma. Ia tak akan berhenti sampai tengah malam. Jika saat itu Akuma tetap tak muncul barulah Kise akan kembali ke rumah.

Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup cepat disetiap langkah yang ia gerakan.

"Akumacchi~"

Dimanapun Akuma tak terlihat. Apa dia benar-benar marah dan kecewa hanya karena janji yang terpaksa batal?

Tapi…

Kise tak sempat bergerak saat ia mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat kencang tertuju ke arahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu tak mampu bergeming saat sedetik ia menoleh dan cahaya terang bak menyorot tubuhnya. Tak ada waktu untuk merespon karena sedetik berikutnya dorongan yang sangat kuat menghantam tubuhnya. Sangat kuat, membuat tubuh Kise terpental ke dinding jalan dan menghantam tembok itu kuat-kuat.

"Ukh!"

Mobil itu terhenti. Kaca depannya turun dan tampak seorang pria mabuk di dalamnya memandangi Kise ketakutan. Reflek, ia keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya sempoyongan bahkan nyaris terjatuh saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Matanya yang memerah bergerak gelisah dan ketakutan. Saat itu bukannya berlari ke arah Kise ia malah berlari kabur dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kise dan mobilnya.

Meninggalkan Kise yang tergeletak dengan darah segar merembes dari tubuhnya…

Apa ini? Masih belum sampai tengah malam, kan…

Kise terbatuk saat ia merasa tekanan yang sangat kuat di dadanya. Tubuhnya sakit bukan main, bahkan rasanya Kise tak sanggup menggerakkan satu jaripun. Ia bisa mencium bau anyir darah disekelilingnya. Kepala dan kedua tangannya lengket. Nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Sebisa mungkin Kise ingin bangun dan atau paling tidak berteriak minta pertolongn seseorang. Tapi ia terlalu sakit untuk melakukannya.

"Akumacchi…"

Apa Kise akan mati? Sekarang? Sebelum ia meminta maaf kepada Akuma?

Bulan masih tampak jelas di langit malam. Dengan pandangan yang buyar, Kise masih bisa menatapnya. Sekali Kise mengedipkan mata dan saat ia menatap bulan lagi, yang muncul justru bayangan seseorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri menutupi bulan.

Pemuda tinggi…bersayap hitam. Dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur, Kise sama sekali tak bisa melihat warna mata atau tatapan pemuda itu. Meski tak melihatnya, Kise bisa menebaknya dengan pasti apa warna sepasang manik yang memandanginya.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergerak turun dan bersimpuh di samping tubuh Kise. Tangannya yang dingin bergerak merayap di pipi Kise yang juga perlahan terasa dingin.

"Kau tak paham kenapa aku muncul di hadapanmu…" Suaranya berat dan tenang. Hanya saja Kise tak mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Di telinganya, itu hanya seperti gumaman kecil yang samar.

"Sekarang, aku akan memakan jiwamu…"

Kise masih bisa melihat saat pemuda itu bergerak. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat tubuh Kise dan menyandarkan kepala di lengannya. Ia mendekatkan wajah itu ke wajah Kise. Kedua mata Kise perlahan menutup saat bibirnya yang gemetar mendapat sentuhan lain dari bibir dingin yang lain. Seiring dengan kecupan itu, Kise bisa merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya mendadak menghilang. Namun pikirannya sama sekali tak mampu mencari tahu alasannya.

Ia hanya merasa tenang.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil jiwamu…" Suara itu berbisik.

Bibir Kise bergetar, berusaha mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya tak bisa keluar. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat darah mengunci bibirnya.

Pemuda itu sempat memandangi Kise. Perlahan ia tersenyum tipis, "Kau…ingin tahu siapa namaku?"

Kise tersenyum tipis. Entah karena ia mendengar pertanyaan itu atau karena ia melihat senyum pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat sepasang manik biru gelapnya tampak indah di mata Kise. "Namaku Daiki." Bisiknya.

Kise tersenyum lagi. Semakin lama apa yang ia lihat semakin pudar, suara yang terdengar semain sayup. Kise tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi disekujur tubuhnya selain rasa dingin yang menyergap perlahan di seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Kedua matanya terasa mengantuk.

Perlahan Kise memejamkan matanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah di lengan kekar pemuda yang mengaku bernama Daiki itu. Semua rasa berat yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang. Nafasnya terputus-putus.

Masih ada satu yang belum ia katakan kepada Akumacchi. Kise ingin Akumacchi mendengarnya…

'_Maafkan aku, Akumacchi. Ayo kita jalan-jalan minggu depan…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiwa itu terasa sangat manis dan indah di lidah Daiki. Sampai hari ini ia masih bisa merasakannya meski tak benar-benar memakannya. Jiwa Kise terlalu membuatnya merasa puas hinga ia tak perlu mencari jiwa yang akan mati dalam waktu dekat.

Ya, Daiki memang sudah tahu. Alasan ia datang ke hadapan Kise adalah karena ia tahu satu minggu lagi pemuda itu akan meninggal. Jiwa Kise yang terang menggugah seleranya dan memutuskan menunggu sampai hari kematian Kise tiba. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jiwa Kise. Dan pada akhirnya Akuma itupun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sepasang manik biru gelap itu menatap purnama dari atap sebuah rumah yang satu minggu ini ditinggalinya. Rumah yang biasanya sepi itu kini ramai dengan sanak saudara yang berkumpul untuk berkabung atas kematian salah seorang keluarga mereka.

Sepasang sayap Daiki terkembang. Angin bertiup semilir. Beberapa helai bulu hitam terlepas dan terbang mengikuti kemana arah angin membawanya.

Sepasang iris itu tetap menatap bulan dengan dingin. Ia tak mengatakan apapun. Tak ada apapun yang ingin ia lakukan selain duduk sendirian di atap rumah itu. Daiki ingin menyimpan kenangan tujuh hari itu selama yang ia bisa. Duduk di atap rumah ini sampai waktu membuatnya merasa lapar dan memintanya mencari jiwa baru untuk dimakan.

Tak peduli jika itu berarti seratus tahun yang akan datang…

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**


End file.
